


FF#49: A Day in Court

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity flashfic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Felicity is blindfolded by her friends and taken to the courthouse, a place she hasn't been since the Damian Dahrk trial. She can tell where she is, but she has no idea why they brought her here.





	FF#49: A Day in Court

It didn’t take Felicity very long to figure out where she was, but the puzzle she couldn’t figure out was the why.

When Lyla and Thea had shown up at the loft earlier demanding she dress her best, she had assumed they were going to have a girl’s day out in the city…maybe taking in a show with a fancy dinner or something. They definitely could use it. Thea was always bemoaning her lack of love life these days, what with all her boyfriends ending up dead or in exile.

Things at the Diggle homefront weren’t so great either. Ever since John had returned from his tour of duty, he and Lyla had not quite worked out their issues.

It was saying something that Felicity and Oliver were the healthiest relationship of the group. And they were…healthy that is. It was kind of a weird feeling. After they had spent the summer together as partners in the vigilante business without the rest of Team Arrow, they had fallen into their easy friendship of the past. With all the sexual tension that came with it of course. It took one major fight after Oliver had a close call (Felicity had used her loud voice) – and they had spent time yelling, talking and crying out all their issues until the sun rose the next day. This was followed by some amazing makeup sex (her mom had been right about that), and they had been back together ever since.

Oliver had slowly moved back into the loft, a toothbrush here, a bag of clothing there. Neither of them wanted to jinx it by making a formal invitation to move back in together or talk too much about the future. Felicity knew the conversation was coming and she was on pins and needles waiting for it to happen. Which is why she was looking forward to this day out with the ladies.  
But she was genuinely perplexed as to why they needed to blindfold her and bring her here.

The courthouse. Even though she was blindfolded, she knew exactly where she was by the small peek at the greenish-tiled floors beneath her. The last time she had been in this building was for Damian Dahrk’s trial. Felicity shuddered at the memory of that vile man.

“Why are we here guys? You can take off the blindfold…I know we where we are,” Felicity said.

Thea giggled and Lyla shushed her as she gently grabbed Felicity’s arm and guided her forward

“We can’t tell you that yet, there is more that you can’t see than just your location,” Lyla said, sounding almost giddy, which confused Felicity even further.

They walked down a long hallway and entered an elevator. Thea made small talk with someone in the elevator, a city employee she had met through the mayor’s office. Felicity wondered how strange they looked guiding a blindfolded woman through the courthouse. Then the elevator dinged. 

When the doors opened, she could hear Oliver’s annoyed voice in an instant.

“Dammit John, this is ridiculous. I’m the mayor of this city, and it is going to attract attention that I’m sitting here blindfolded,” he growled. “Why did I let you talk me into this?”

“Because I’ve been overseas serving our country and you are damned glad that I’m back,” John said.

“Oliver!” Felicity said. “I hear you are in the same situation as I am.”

“Felicity? They blindfolded you too? What is going on here, guys?”

“OK, you can take off your blindfolds now,” Thea said with excitement.

Felicity peeled down her blindfold and blinked to get her eyes used to the light in the courthouse. She saw a befuddled Oliver, looking very handsome in one of his best suits. She could tell he took a moment to appreciate her in the short dress and heels before looking around at their friends expectantly.

Felicity studied them all and saw that Team Arrow was dressed in very nice clothes. Besides Thea, John and Lyla, Curtis was there with his husband. Lyla held a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

“Lyla…wha…” Felicity started to say before she gasped. “Oh my God! You and John are getting married for a third time! You guys worked it all out and you are going to renew your vows!”

John shifted uncomfortably and Lyla had a pained look on her face.

“Not quite, Felicity, but we will get there, we promised, right?” John said, and Lyla gave a slight smile and nod.

“So if we aren’t here for a wedding…what are we doing here? And what’s with all the Cloak and Dagger stuff,” Felicity asked. She glanced over at Oliver and she could tell he had already figured out what was going on as he was looking at his friends in shock, his sister with his growly annoyed big brother face and looked at her with something in his eyes that she couldn’t discern. Hope?

“Oh someone is getting married today, just not John and Lyla,” Thea said.

Felicity tilted her head at her friend and glared at her when it suddenly dawned on her.

“Oh my God! You mean us! And by us, you mean me and Oliver. Not you and me. Not that I wouldn’t marry you, Thea…you are a beautiful girl, but I really don’t swing that way and I love your brother,” Thea gave her a grin, and patted her gently on the shoulder – the universal sign on Team Arrow that Felicity needed to stop talking. But Felicity was too keyed up to stop. “But why would you do this? Oliver and I are back together, but we are in a happy place now. We haven’t even had the future talk yet.”  
Oliver was still suspiciously silent.

“Felicity, you and Oliver were engaged before, and we know you don’t want to go through all of that again, with the ring and the wedding planning,” Lyla said. “We just thought we would bring you guys down here and you could get married today and get back on track with your life.”

Felicity for once in her life was silent, she just took turns looking at each of her friends in shock, carefully avoiding eye contact with Oliver. Finally he spoke.

“Felicity,” he said softly. “I’m all in. I told you before that you are my always. I will marry you today or in ten years if you want to. But I want to be your husband whenever you are ready for me.”

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared into his blue eyes. This was the man she loved. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Why wait to start that life any longer. Besides, the idea of getting married without paparazzi present and all the eyes of Star City upon her was rather appealing.

She grinned and threw her arms around Oliver’s neck. “My mom is going to kill us,” she whispered in his ear.

He returned her smile with one so radiant that Felicity forgot to breath for a moment. Damn, those dimples killed her every time.

“Let’s do this,” he said, taking her hand and guiding her toward the courtroom. He paused. “Unless you aren’t sure. We can always talk about this and plan something…or nothing at all, whatever you wan…”

Felicity cut him off with a kiss.

“You think I’m leaving your side today? Not a chance,” she said, repeating her sentiments from earlier in the year.

They walked hand in hand into the courtroom and became husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was my very first fan fiction of all time. I didn't have a beta and wrote this for the flash fiction challenge late at night, so I apologize for any errors! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
